1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling a frame rate, and more particularly, to controlling a frame rate by generating a new frame by interpolating frames of an original moving picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, methods of converting a frame rate of an original moving picture have been developed. For example, when a frame rate of an original moving picture is 60 Hz, the frame rate may be converted into 120 Hz or 240 Hz by interpolating frames of the original moving picture to generate an interpolated frame. As a frame rate is converted, a moving picture with few afterimages may be generated and reproduced.